


Your Tastes May Vary

by Medie



Series: Femslash100: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many of the crew have suffered unspeakable horrors, she won't elevate Elin's above theirs, no matter how much her heart wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tastes May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt "Anything Goes". Sequel to [Elin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/357486%22)

They found Elin in stasis, dark hair floating in a cloud around her, like something out of an old Earth fairytale. Now, seeing her watching her move about her brand new quarters, Kathryn finds herself again thinking of those fairytales. Snow White set free from her glass coffin.

"You're smiling," Elin says, settling across from her. She's holding two mugs of something (she's been tinkering with the replicator again) and she holds out one. "Why?"

Taking the mug, Kathryn shrugs. "A moment of whimsy." She brings the mug to her lips. Its tea, Terran, with a spicy taste that sends heat spreading through her. "You've been experimenting."

Elin's response is one of her not-quite-smiles, something Kathryn's seeing more and more lately. She thinks there might even be a genuine grin in Elin's future. She hopes so, it would be wonderful to hear her laugh. "Neelix is a bad influence."

"Since you seem to _enjoy_ his creations, I'd have to say so."

"He cares when he cooks," Elin says. "Everything tastes wonderful when you know that."

Its a subtle reminder that guts Kathryn, but she quashes any visible reaction. She's promised herself not to do that with Elin. So many of the crew have suffered unspeakable horrors, she won't elevate Elin's above theirs, no matter how much her heart wants to. Instead, she smiles and asks, "Even leola root stew?"

"Well," Elin says, eyes warm, "Maybe not _everything_."


End file.
